<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warriors: He fought like all of LionClan... by MageWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880901">Warriors: He fought like all of LionClan...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf'>MageWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Better Than Canon, Blood and Gore, Character Study, Multi, Non-Human Humanoid Society</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Swiftpaw and Brightpaw decide to take down the dogs. The other apprentices say no.</p><p>They should have never went down to snakerocks...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brightheart/Swiftpaw (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors Short Stories [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warriors: He fought like all of LionClan...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short story that I'll likely turn into a series of short stories. I'll mostly write about minor characters and give them more personality. Probably will veer off canon slightly, but not by much</p><p>Changes:<br/>- ThunderClan is aware of a dog, but they don't realize how many they are and how big they are<br/>- Brightheart is a sweetheart and almost every apprentice has a crush on her. She is amazing at hunting and is great at settling conflict.<br/>- Swiftpaw is a fiery, arrogant sassmaster with mommy and daddy issues. His dad is Patchpelt, but Patchpelt was never interested in him or Goldenflower so Goldenflower ignored him as soon as he was weaned. She slowly fell in love with Tigerclaw and became pregnant with his kits as soon as Swiftpaw got out of the nuresery. Longtail acts like a father figure to him.<br/>- Swiftpaw was apprenticed at the very end of Fire and Ice along with Brightheart and her sibs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swiftpaw stormed into the den, pissed as hell. What gave Bluestar the right to make <em>Cloudpaw</em>, the cat who spent most of his apprenticeship <em>whining about his duties a warrior,</em> just because he doesn't believe in <em>StarClan</em>?! It made no sense! Why would she promote that stupid fluff and tell the other apprentices, who were much more deserving of their names, to kick rocks?!</p><p>Swiftpaw huffed and clawed the dirt, stewing in a puddle of rage.  How dare she. How dare Bluestar, the leader who has given up on <em>everyone</em> in ThunderClan, make the cat who has disobeyed the code more times than he cares to count into a <em>warrior</em>?! What did he do that made him so worthy, huh?</p><p>He breathed in through his nose and let out a breath. Okay, no need to lose his head over this. He was sure that Bluestar would make them warriors if the apprentices impressed her. Yeah, that was it! They just had to think of something to do so...</p><p>His ears pricked up, gathering the sounds of the frustrated apprentices in the den.</p><p>He could hear soft sniffles, claws digging up dirt, and angry chattered to his side. Ears swiveling in their direction, he could pick up Brightpaw's voice mumbling to herself and quietly crying. Thornpaw clawing up dirt. Fernpaw and Ashpaw loudly complaining. Swiftpaw growled. No one was happy about this. He secretly hoped there would be an uprising. Bluestar deserved it, being so neglectful of her clan these days.</p><p>But then again, that would take far too long. They all needed a way to impress her <em>now</em>.</p><p>Brightpaw leaned into Swiftpaw's flank, still sniffling. Swiftpaw's anger softened slightly as he gazed at her miserable face.</p><p>"I just don't get it, Swift." Brightpaw murmured, "Why would Bluestar not give us our names?"</p><p>Swiftpaw licked his girlfriend's head, draping his thin tail over her shoulder.</p><p>"It's not your fault, star." Swiftpaw meowed, fondly using his pet name for his future mate. "Bluestar's just making an ass out of herself. She's crazy enough that I'll bet tomorrow she'll eat pigeon shit."</p><p>Brightpaw giggled a little bit at that, amused at the scathing remark. Swiftpaw smiled. He loved that laugh, the way Brightpaw eyes crinkled in merriment and her cute snorts she tried to hide.</p><p>Since they were made apprentices, the two had crushed on each other hard. Swiftpaw remembered Brightpaw's first catch going to him. He remembered going to the training hollow and practicing fighting and hunting together, how their eyes twinkled when Brightpaw finally managed to beat Swiftpaw, only for him to push her off. He recalled halfway through their first battle against the rouges, how the worked together perfectly. He remembered after that battle, they snuck out of camp and took a walk, confessing their feelings to each other, how they dated after that night.</p><p>Swfitpaw was sure he would spend his life with this molly. He sighed. Sure, he could be brash and bit hot-headed, but Brightpaw never saw that as a bad thing. She said she liked how it made him amazing in battles, loyal to his clan, and confident enough to carry himself with pride.</p><p>Brightpaw bumped her head against Swiftpaw's murmuring to him, "I was just thinking... maybe we should impress her. Maybe if we some big, she'll be so shocked, she'll give us our names!"</p><p>Swiftpaw chuckled and replied, "What a coincidence, so was I."</p><p>Brightpaw smiled again, cooing this time. Her brother, Thornpaw, made a retching noise.</p><p>"<em>Ugh</em>. Take the sappy shit elsewhere, please!" He grumbled. Swfitpaw shot a glare in his direction, only for Brightpaw to shake her head.</p><p>"Break it up boys." She said calmly, "Thornpaw, don't you have dawn patrol in the morning?"</p><p>The big ginger tom huffed as he remembered.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, don't get me started..." He grunted, settling into his nest. Fernpaw cast a hopeful look in the couple's direction.</p><p>"We heard you guys talking about impressing Bluestar.". She leaned forward, ears swiveled in interest as she said, "Do tell what you had in mind."</p><p>Brightpaw straightened, beaming at the request.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking we could catch enough prey to feed all the queens, kits, and elders! I think it'll be really nice, especially after the fire-"</p><p>Ashpaw scoffed.</p><p>"Tch. Good luck with that dog running loose." He muttered. Brightpaw looked a little hurt at those words, her brows scrunched together.</p><p>"W-well, maybe if we're careful-"</p><p>Swiftpaw lashed his tail and ranted, "That's just it! We shouldn't have to be careful in our own damn territory!". The other apprentices flinched at the volume, but Swiftpaw paid them no heed. He stood up and started to pace, eyes narrowed in thought. "I say we drive that mangy bitch out of our land. I'll bet that'll shock Bluestar enough get her out of her funk, and she'll make us warriors!"</p><p>There was an awkward pause, before Fernpaw finally cried, "What, you're gonna do that by yourself?!"</p><p>Swiftpaw let out a small laugh and shook his head.</p><p>"No, you're all going to help."</p><p>At once the other apprentices gasped. Them, going to fight a dog?! They didn't even know how many there were, or how big they were!</p><p>"No way!" Ashpaw cried indignantly, shaking like a leaf, "How are we supposed to go up against StarClan knows how many dogs?!"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm gonna have to pass too. No way am I fighting a stinky dog! How will I have Dustpelt's kits if it kills me?!" Fernpaw fretted. Ashpaw rolled his eyes and shot some jab at his sister, but Swiftpaw wasn't listening. He cast a hopeful glance in Brightpaw direction, but she was staring at him in horror. If he looked closely, he could swear there was a glint of judgement in her blue eyes. He froze, but quickly grew angry, lips pulling back into a snarl.</p><p>"Fine!" He yelled, "If you cowards don't want to help, then I'll go by myself!". He huffed at the wide-eyed faces of his peers as he slipped out of the entrance to the den.</p><p>The air in camp was damo and cool, the night sky lit with warriors of Silverpelt. The moon was a sliver in the sky, providing little light to the forest below. Swiftpaw shook his pelt and stomped to the entrance. He muttered some excuse to the camp guard tonight, Mousefur, and was off. His paws almost flew against the sooty, growing forest floor. The scents of the forest blew against him, but he paid them no heed. He had a mission, and he was going to go through with it, his peers be damned. He would be the best goddammed warrior in the whole ThunderClan, damnit! And Bluestar could kick rocks if she didn't think so!</p><p>Finally, the black and white tom managed to pick up a scent. It was faint, but it quickly grew recently. The young tom looked up and noticed he was near the snakerocks. Alright, so this was where the dog was. He grinned in the victory of finally finding where the dog's nest is. Some part of him wanted to go back and report this but... well, Bluestar would never be impressed by that! Besides, he made such a huge deal about fighting these beasts, he couldn't possibly back out now!</p><p>With that in mind, h crept forward, slinking into the bushes surrounding the large rocks. Now he could faintly hear guttural snoring. He tsked. What wastes of breath. How did twolegs even stand dogs? He rolled his eyes but stayed silent.</p><p>Okay. It's now or never.</p><p>
  <em>"Swift, wait!"</em>
</p><p>He leaped at least a foot into the air at Brightpaw's voice suddenly crowing from the forest. He whipped his head around in just enough time to see the ginger and white molly careening towards him shortly before crashing into his side and into the snakerocks clearing.</p><p>Swiftpaw took a long moment to catch his breath, winded by his girlfriend. He looked up and froze, the dogs surrounding them now. There were five of them, all either brown, black, or white, or a combination. Brightpaw's mouth hung agape as a huge brown canine snapped at her tail, drool dripping down her maw</p><p>"Sw-Swift? What's happening!?" The young apprentice whimpered. Swiftpaw stood up, shaking himself as he unsheathed his claws.</p><p>"It's a fight, star. Stay behind me." He growled. He crouched and, after a few seconds, leaped at a big black dog's face. The dog snarled and snapped at Swiftpaw's tail, when Swiftpaw started clawing it's ears and muzzle. Claws out, he leaped off the large canine and leapt at another, slightly smaller dog. He bit down on the side of it's neck, making the dog howl in agony.</p><p>The black and white tom quickly maneuvered himself onto the dog's back, clawing and biting it up with renewed vigor. Tne dog cried and whined in pain before finally managing to buck him off, sending the young tom flying. He landed on his side rather harshly, hissing in pain. Leaping to his paws and scanning around the snakerocks, he saw Brightpaw fighting off a large black and white dog, tail bushed and hissing in fear. Swiftpaw's eyes went wide in horror but barely had any time to think about it, his paw moving to her almost automatically to her side.</p><p>He was too late though. The dog snapped it's massive jaws around the right side of the molly's face, lifting her and shaking her like a ragdoll before throwing her into the air. Swiftpaw stood, unable to move due to horror. Those beasts, they were... playing with her body!</p><p>He should have never come here. He was a fool that made Brightpaw get hurt.</p><p>He couldn't back out now though, he had to avenge her!</p><p>It's what she would have wanted, he was sure of it.</p><p>As soon as he could, he snarled and roared with a fury that could've put LionClan themselves to shame,<em> "Let go of her, you bastards!"</em></p><p>The dogs only turned around in enough time to see Swiftpaw barreling towards them at a speed that could rival a cheetah. Claws out, he leapt onto the largest one's face, splitting it's brow open and leaving several nasty claw marks against it's muzzle anc cheek. He spat in fury as it howled, running towards him in blind rage. Swfitpaw yowled as it's jaws closed around his leg, hearing the bone snap and feeling the excrutiating pain. Swiftpaw could barely breath from pain as the dogs closed around him.</p><p>He might have went down, but he fought until the end, clawing and biting and hissing and snarling. It was a torn thorat combined with blood loss that eventually killed him as the dogs retreated back into the forest. He stood over Brightpaw's body.</p><p>He could see faint breathing as his vision slowly went black. He had done it. He fought like all of LionClan...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>